Taken Aback
by lileyforever
Summary: Lilly Truscott is bored with high school with only skateboarding on her mind. Lilly meets someone special on the first day of school and finds love. But with love comes lust, jealousy, and betrayal. Liley. Possible Milena in later chapters.
1. Maybe This Isn't So Bad

Taken Aback

A Hannah Montana Fanfic

Setting: Franklin, Tennessee

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Liley

Author's note: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters. If you are uncomfortable with the pairings, I advise you not to read. Enjoy.

Chapter One

"Ring," went the sound of Lilly Truscott's alarm clock as it brought the sleeping girl out of another confusing dream. Her eyes were like broken window blinds as she reaches for the snooze button. As she manages to open her eyes, she thinks, "Why do I have to go back to that place already?" She then stumbles out of bed and proceeds to the bathroom in her Fall Out Boy t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms.

It was the first day of the eleventh grade for Lilly. It seemed like it was an eternity before she would be able to graduate from Northumberland High. Lilly was like any other skate punk at her school. She had tremendous academic potential, but she never chose to finish her homework let alone study a little.

But she had made it this far, managing to keep a 2.0 grade point average while still spending countless hours at the skate park and the Bone Den, which was the local band scene. Several of Lilly's friends were in local bands, and she loved supporting them while they jammed on stage just as they watched her shred up the half pipe during skate competitions.

"Lilly, get down here! You're going to be late for the first day," Mrs. Truscott yelled as Lilly applied a thick layer of black eyeliner to her eyes which were still bloodshot.

"I'm coming," Lilly said, rather agitated just like any other teenager who did not want to begin another mundane year of high school.

"Now I want you to try your best in school this year. Try to shoot for B's or higher," Lilly's mom said as Lilly put on her favorite skating hat barely listening to what seemed to be one of her mom's favorite lectures.

"Uhh, ok mom. I'll try," she replied.

Lilly did always try in school, but she never did any of her homework or studied for tests. Skateboarding, friends, and the local band scene were always at the top of her priority list.

As Lilly headed toward Northumberland High on her skateboard, she hoped that this year would bring something special into her life, and that school would not be as boring, even though this was probably only wishful thinking. As Lilly's eyes scanned the highway, she felt as if she was the speed bump as a school bus thumped over it.

"Why can't I be like that red Porche, just speeding by everyone embracing the wind?" Lilly thought as she saw four senior girls blaze by her in a luxary vehicle. The driver had flowing black hair, and she was yelling, "Hey, bitch, get in here," while waving down yet another friend.

Lilly did not know any of the girls in the car. But she could not help wondering what they were all thinking yet alone wearing.

School was about to start, and Lilly was late as usual.

The first five periods of Lilly's first day back at Northumberland High went fairly smooth. She saw a few of her friends, but it was so hard to see everyone because her school was very large. It was like swimming through an immense ocean of bodies after lunch as Lilly tried to make it to class on time.

Lilly did not really care about the subjects of Analytic Geometry or Physics, so she thought that these classes would be automatic snooze fests or planning periods to conjure new skateboarding tricks. But now it was time for English class, and Lilly noticed that she did not recognize several students in the class.

Lilly did notice that there was the girl that was driving the red porch sitting at the front of the room, chit chatting away with two other girls and a boy. Lilly decided to take a seat toward the back of the class room. She really did not want to be noticed by the teacher when she would often zone out for an entire class period at a time.

As the bell rang, an unknown specimen immediately caught Lilly's eye. She had long brown hair, a thin yet healthy figure, and bright blue eyes. Upon watching this girl enter the classroom, Lilly's pencil slipped right out of her hand and zig-zaged underneath the empty seat that the intriguing girl was headed for.

The girl's eyes were immediately adverted to Lilly's pencil. As she crouched down, Lilly could see a more full view of her chest. She could also see black lace faintly peeking out of her purple cami tee.

"Did you drop this?" the girl asked Lilly, reveling a husky, southern accent as she walked over to Lilly's desk.

"Y-yes. Thanks," Lilly said in reply as she felt as if she was in rapture. Why did she have to be this close so soon? She could have just disregarded the pencil under her desk.

"I'm Miley by the way," the girl said smiling at Lilly.

"Lilly. Lilly Truscott," Lilly replied nearly swallowing her tongue after learning the girl's name and hearing her tantalizing voice for the first time.

Miley took the open seat diagonal from Lilly's. Lilly could see an entire view of Miley from where she sat, and Lilly was glad that class had just begun. Miley was sitting with her legs crossed, curving the edges of her white skirt, appearing to be paying attention to the teacher. Lilly also noticed how her lips curled as she began to stare out the window. Maybe Miley was zoning out or thinking about something.

By the end of the class period, Lilly had Miley's image completely mapped out in her mind, with every curve. She even had her voice tone memorized. Lilly had to talk to Miley again. There was something so alluring and wonderful about her, but Lilly did not remember seeing Miley around the school in her previous years. For if she had seen Miley before, she would have surely remembered Miley's enchanting eyes and a certain "sexiness" about her.

Lilly had crushes and even boyfriends before, but this was different. Miley was all she was thinking about from English class on even though she was to meet her friends after school at the skate park. She didn't mind this feeling. It made her feel more alive.


	2. Sweet Tricks

It had finally dawned on Lilly that she had feelings for Miley. Being attracted to the same sex was not new to her. Even though she had boyfriends in the past, she knew that she could love Miley more than any other boy, even if he was the lead guitarist for her favorite band. Lilly kept wondering what it would be like to kiss Miley, touch Miley, run her fingers though Miley's gorgeous locks.

After school, Lilly took two laps around the school, hoping to find Miley. The only glimpse of Miley that Lilly caught was of her walking down the road, away from the school. The Tennessee summer sun seemed to ignite her features further.

"Perfect," Lilly said aloud as she mounted her skateboard and sped toward Miley, completely ignoring the calls of her best friend, Matt.

"Lilly, where are you going?" he said perplexed that she was leaving school without the skate gang.

"I gotta go, Matt. Look, I'll catch you later at the skate park, ok?" Lilly said with Miley in her sights.

Lilly was nervous as she quickly approached Miley. She had no idea what to say to her. Lilly thought that making a complete idiot of herself in front of her new crush would be the worst thing that could happen, so she made sure to take several deep breaths before speaking.

"Hey, Miley," Lilly said as she brought her skateboard to a stop. Miley turned around, and her eyes were wide open like flashing signals.

"Hey, Lilly, right?"

"Yea," Lilly said in reply, forcing herself not to have her eyes wander all over Miley's form, and her short white skirt and tight purple skirt were only giving her more reason to.

"Uh, thanks for picking up my pencil earlier today," Lilly told Miley, thinking that she was sounding like a stuttering child. A slight breeze caressed both girls, making Miley's hair blow out from her shoulders and making Lilly's straight edged bangs protrude from her hat, revealing both of her eyes.

"No problem. It's the least I could have done. Say, I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Miley asked.

"No, I've always been a part of the skate gang We are not really noticed much in school. The skate park is more of our scene, " Lilly said amazed that a sexy, non-skater was talking to her, inquiring about her own life.

"Wow. I never met any girl skateboarders before. But you seem to be the real deal," Miley said, staring at Lilly's skateboard which contained a motley arrangement of colors.

Lilly then mustered up all the courage within her. She wanted to show Miley the real her and she wanted to spend more time with Miley.

"I know we just met, but the gang and I are going to the skate park to practice our routines. It would be cool if you could come, you know, if you're not busy or anything," Lilly said as her heart beat at a steady pace.

"I'd love to come with you, but you'll have to show me the way because I am no skater," Miley said smiling, for she really wanted to see what Lilly could do on the half pipe.

"Yea, that would be great. Follow me. It's not too far from here, " Lilly said trying to keep her cool and trying not to stare at Miley, unless of course, they were talking.

As the two girls walked to the skate park, Miley was glad that she met a new friend that seemed to have a unique sense of style. She also loved that Lilly was really down to earth, and she could detect that Lilly had a sensitive side despite her skater image.

"So Miley, what do you like to do?" Lilly asked fervently.

"I love to sing. I can play the guitar, too. But I've always preferred singing," Miley said.

Just then, Lilly wanted to hear Miley sing, for her voice was enchanting enough when she talked. Lilly though that it might be enough to send her over the edge if Miley sang in her sultry voice.

"Wow, that's awesome. You'll have to sing for me sometime."

"I will. Maybe after the skate park, we can go to my house. I'm sure my dad would like you," Miley said watching Lilly intently as she walked.

"That would be great," Lilly said as her eyes sparkled with delight as her new, gorgeous friend asked her to hang out at her house, and they have only known each other for a matter of hours.

When they arrived at the skate park, Miley saw skate boarders doing various routines on the half pipes and ramps. Some of them were "crazy good."

"Hey, Lilly!" A boy called over to where Lilly and Miley were standing.

"Yeah, I know. I'm late. But it's okay because I had to show my new friend Miley the way to the park," Lilly said mounting her board once again. Miley noticed how Matt and some of the other boys were staring at her.

"She doesn't look like she skates," Matt said with his dark eyes gazing up and down at Miley.

"I don't. I just wanted to see Lilly skateboard. It's not everyday you hear about a female skateboarder," Miley said confidently.

"Ooh, Lilly. It looks like you have a fan," Oliver, another member of the skate gang, said as he dropped in on the half-pipe.

"Go ahead, Lilly. Show Miley your thing," Matt said sitting on a ramp.

Lilly gave him a playful glare and then did a variety of tricks both on and off the half pipe. The boys and Miley were amazed that Lilly did not wipe out once. She was like a female version of Tony Hawk.

"Wow, Lilly. That was amazing!" Miley said, her blue eyes beaming with delight.

"Thanks, Miley. And that's how a girl skateboarder kick's the half pipes ass," Lilly said as the skate gang gave Lilly looks of "Oh, you got lucky this time."

Lilly felt so great that she got to show Miley her passion for skateboarding. It helped make the feelings she felt when she was around Miley more real and inviting, and the look on Miley's face when she nailed her big finish only made Lilly's heart sing even louder.

"I hope you had a good time. I mean, sometimes the guys can be a little obnoxious, Lilly told Miley as they headed for Miley's house.

"It was really cool to see you skate. To be honest, I've never seen anything like it,"

"Well, I'm glad me and my board were of service to you," Lilly said jokingly.

"I'm really glad I met you," Miley said, looking into Lilly's blue grey eyes.

"I'm glad I met you too, Miley," Lilly said as the both of them noticed that they were standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

Miley thought that Lilly was really cute with her blonde hair, skater's body, and an adorable face. All of a sudden, a car blew by bringing Lilly and Miley back to earth.

"Uhh, this way," Miley said nervously, as they continued their way to Miley's house. Lilly could have sworn that they just had a moment.


	3. Beginning

"Well hi, Miley, and who is this young lady?" Miley's dad said as Lilly and Miley walked in the door.

"Dad, this is Lilly. We met at school today, and she showed me her sweet skateboarding tricks," Miley said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lilly. You can call me Billy," he said shaking Lilly's hand.

Lilly shook his hand and noticed how much Miley resembled her father. They both shared the same blue eyes, and they both spoke in the same southern accent. Immediately, Lilly could tell that Miley and her father shared a close relationship.

"Well, I'll let you two chill for a while. I'm going to your uncle's. I'll be back later. Help yourself to anything," Miley's dad said as he grabbed the car keys to a shiny, red pick-up truck that was parked in the driveway.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," Miley said grabbing Lilly's hand. Lilly liked the feeling of Miley's hand in hers. She also wondered what her hand entwined in Miley's fingers would feel like while laying down while their lips would graze each other's.

"Aww, what a cute room you have," Lilly said as she saw all of Miley's belongings: books, a guitar, a pink quilted bed, some candles, and a funky disco light.

Miley laughed as she sat on her bed. Lilly took a seat next to her.

"Miley, play me something on your guitar. I want to hear you sing," Lilly said.

"Okay, but I don't know what to play for you,"

"Don't worry. Just play your favorite song, or one that you know that's in your head," Lilly said softly, lying on her stomach.

"All right, here it goes," Miley said grabbing her guitar.

She began strumming and picking a simple yet tasteful guitar pattern while singing a song that Lilly recognized by the band Dashboard Confessional. These words echoed from Miley's lips, " Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed, you share with me, this night is wild, so calm and dull, these hearts they race, from self control, your legs are smooth, as they graze mine, we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all…My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me, so won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours, to fill or burst, to break or bury to wear as jewelry, whichever you prefer."

Her voice was unlike anything Lilly had ever heard in her life, and that song only intensified the emotions that have been gnawing at Lilly's heart all day. No, maybe they have been in her heart all of her life. She perhaps finally has found someone that could bring her deepest emotions out of the depths of her soul. Lilly then saw that Miley was looking into her eyes again.

"I, I, love… that song," Lilly said in a low, muted voice. For Miley was coming closer. She was close enough for Lilly to detect her own distinct scent. It only beckoned Lilly closer to her body as their lips 

collapsed into one another's. Soon Miley's guitar was on the floor, and she cupped Lilly's face with her delicate hand as she kissed Lilly more passionately.

As they pulled away, Lilly grabbed a handful of Miley's hair and said, "Oh, Miley, I knew you were special when I saw you walk into English class. I want to be with you."

"I wanna be with you too, Lilly. You're so beautiful," Miley said huskily making Lilly kiss her again.

Miley was now sliding her tongue into Lilly's mouth, making her moan with pleasure. They were both lying down on Miley's bed as Lilly began pulling at the top of Miley's shirt.

"Go ahead, baby, take it off," Miley said decisively yet lovingly.

Lilly removed Miley's shirt, revealing that lacy, black bra which Lilly saw for a split second when Miley leaned over to pick up her pencil in English class.

**Author's note:** Don't worry, they're already together. It will only get better. Stay tuned for more upcoming dramatic chapters.


	4. I'm Yours

"Oh, Miley," Lilly said as Miley straddled her tightly and kissed her violently. Lilly returned Miley's gestures with equal passion and force, causing Miley to moan deeply, arousing Lilly even further.

"Miley, strip me down," Lilly said as she moved Miley's hands to her hips. Soon the remainder of Lilly's clothes was on the floor completely fleeing Miley's hungry appetite for Lilly. She began to caress Lilly's breasts with the tips of her fingers. Miley's touch was so inviting, so searing, so dangerous.

Lilly moaned in ecstasy as Miley continued to touch Lilly's well defined torso. Lilly then shed the rest of Miley's clothing, and threw it next to hers. Miley looked different without clothes, and Lilly was pleasantly surprised to see that Miley's breasts and curves were more voluptuous up close.

"God, Miley. You are sooo hot," Lilly said between breaths as she tackled Miley. Lilly licked Miley's breasts and placed kisses on her chest area which led to her neck. Miley elicited low moans in Lilly's ear whenever she sucked on her neck in a certain spot.

"Oh, Lilly, you're amazing," Miley said as she latched onto Lilly's butt cheeks firmly. Lilly only moaned and kissed Miley once again.

Miley turned Lilly around and said, "I'm going to make you feel like a goddess."

"Really? Oh, I can't wait… I'm yours, Miley," Lilly said as Miley began kissing down Lilly's torso making her way to her most intimate area. It was dripping wet, and Miley knew that Lilly's insides were throbbing for her touch.

Miley inserted her tongue into Lilly's wet mass, feeling around for her center. Lilly let out a high pitched squeal immediately, indicating that Miley had found her spot.

Miley began to lick, suck, and nibble on Lilly's throbbing clit, and screamed Miley's name.

"Miley, keep going!" Lilly said as she grabbed the back of Miley's head tightly, grabbing her thick locks. She forced herself into Miley's mouth as she reeled violently beneath the touch of a most seductive lover.

"You taste so good," Miley said as her face appeared visible between Lilly's legs. This only made Lilly smile at the beauty between her legs.

Lilly felt so much pleasure blazing within her heart, mind, and body. Surely she would explode, and Miley would put her back together, piece by piece, making her whole again.

Just when Lilly thought that Miley was finished, Miley did something with her tongue that caused Lilly to scream so loud that she thought that her deaf neighbor would be able to hear again. Lilly soon felt her entire body convulsing.

"MILEY!" she screamed as she released all over Miley's face.

Miley then playfully licked Lilly's juices off of her lips, and placed some on Lilly's soft, mound of blonde curls.

"Oh, Miley," Lilly said panting with her eyes barely opened.

"You…you… That was so amazing!"

"I hoped you liked it, baby," Miley said as she laid beside Lilly, placing kisses on her neck.

"This feeling, it even beats winning a skate competition," Lilly said slowly.

Miley gave Lilly another award winning smile and kissed Lilly on the lips moaning with delight. She really thought that Lilly was an amazing girl, and oh, was she gorgeous. Miley could not get enough of her, even after making her climax.

Miley and Lilly continued to kiss each other passionately as they attempted to fill their immense desires.

"Miley, it's your turn," Lilly said as she broke away from Miley's soft, wet lips. Miley gave Lilly a sexy smile that told her that she was ready for her.

Lilly caressed Miley's hard body, leaving trails of kisses down her flat stomach.

"Lilly, you're a tease," Miley said jokingly, and Lilly responded by nibbling Miley's clitoral area.

"Ura… oh… maybe not," Miley said huskily as she ran her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"You're so wet. I want to taste you, drink you. Miley, I'm going to make you scream," Lilly whispered to Miley.

Miley face appeared much like the sun with all of her hair sprawled out on her pillow, and Lilly was the flower anticipating its soothing rays.

Lilly slid her face down Miley's body and stopped at her special place. Lilly heard husky moans from her lover as she licked a certain spot. Miley was shaking and sweating, and Lilly began to press into Miley with her fingers.

"Lilly, go deeper," Miley said as Lilly was now inserting almost her entire fist onto Miley. She also pressed on the apex of Miley's gaping hole, making screams erupt from her mouth. Miley was in euphoria, and Lilly lowered herself to kiss Miley one again.

"Oh baby, keep going," Miley said feeling her entire body in rhythm with Lilly's firm entries and touch.

Lilly continued her motions, and soon Miley was screaming at the top of her lungs, releasing her goodness all over Lilly. Lilly then held Miley close, and gazed into Miley's mesmerizing blue eyes.

"I think I love you," Lilly said softly.

"Ya think?" Miley said

"Yea. I mean, I know this is happening fast, nut when I layed my eyes on you earlier today, I felt something I never felt my entire life," Lilly said kissing Miley's neck sensually.

"You had me when you came after me after school on that skateboard," Miley said giggling lavishly.

"Will you be… my girlfriend, Miley? I know it will be hard in school and stuff, but I'll make ANYTHING work for you," Lilly asked.

"Lilly, after tonight, I'm yours, and I don't care what they think," Miley said kissing her new lover, for she was captivated by Lilly laying peacefully by her side. She was soothing in a world of conformity and doubt, and not to mention, sexy.

Miley felt that with Lilly, she could sing any song and write the most treasured lyrics, not caring what anybody would think. At the same time, she did not know everything about Lilly. But this only made her want Lilly more. Right now, this was more than enough for Miley.

**Author's** **note: **This story is not close to being finished. There will be plenty more twists and turns for these young lovers. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Songwriters Wanted

Three weeks have passed since Miley and Lilly found each other in English class. Every moment that Lilly spent with Miley seemed flawless, whether the two of them were together in English class, at their lockers between classes, or at their houses after school.

Since the student body at Northumberland High was so numerous, only a narrow gamut of students was aware of the romantic status of Miley and Lilly's relationship. Lilly's skate gang had no problems with Miley and Lilly being together. After all, the skate gang mostly consisted of boys, and they enjoyed checking Miley out whenever she accompanied Lilly to the skate park. Lilly did make it clear to her friends that Miley was off limits, and if any one of them laid a finger on Miley, there would be hell to pay. Lilly especially made Miley being off limits clear to Matt, who could not take his eyes off of Miley whenever she was around.

Miley's friends Sarah and Josh were glad that Miley was finally hooked up with somebody. They always thought that Miley was slow with relationships, and that she should have accepted romantic offers from boys during the past few years. Since Miley always strived to be herself, her two best friends felt that she deserved Lilly.

Lilly and Miley were also pleasantly surprised to find that no one in particular had seriously criticized or threatened their relationship. Lilly heard horror stories from friends from neighboring schools of how gay, lesbian, and bisexual kids were treated. Her one friend, Gerard, said that he received several death threats from his homophobic peers. Maybe Lilly and Miley were safer because the students of Northumberland High were currently preoccupied with their own cliques. Not to mention, it was football season, and the Northumberland High Panthers were everybody's hometown heroes.

When Lilly invited Miley to her house after the first week of school, she told her mother that she and Miley were in love. Mrs. Truscott's mouth dropped to the floor like a dead weight when she heard the words "I'm in love with her," from her daughter's mouth. How could Lilly, the skateboarding child and band groupie, that knew a wide variety of different guys, be in love with this Miley? Though Miley appeared to be a very nice girl on the surface, Mrs. Truscott could not help to have her doubts.

"Are you two sure? I mean, you just met a week ago," Mrs. Truscott said watching Lilly and Miley sit at the kitchen table. She could see that the two girls were holding hands tightly.

"Yes, Mom. Please say it's okay," Lilly said now putting her arm around Miley.

After a long sigh of what could be translated to "Oh, crap," Lilly's mother said that it was okay that Lilly and Miley were a couple.

"Yes! Oh, thanks, Mom," Lilly said hugging Miley.

"Yea, thanks, Mrs. T," Miley said as the two girls left the kitchen.

Mrs. Truscott stood there with her hands on her hips, She was happy for Lilly. But at the same time, she wished that her daughter was more like a "normal" girl.

Miley told her father about being together with Lilly one night after dinner. He was actually pleased that Miley said she was in love, and he told her that he would support her in this new relationship. Miley was ecstatic that her dad liked Lilly, and that Lilly could come to their house any time she wanted.

"Thank you, Daddy. This means the world to me," Miley said as she hugged her father good night as she felt so thankful that she had such an understanding father.

Miley was in an excellent mood the next day at school when she spotted Lilly at her locker.

"Hey, beautiful," she said kissing Lilly on the cheek. Lilly was smiling and laughing. Her hair was as shiny as the southern sun that beat upon the school windows.

"How's your day going so far?"

"It's going great, Miley. I am so glad your dad understands everything," Lilly said closing her locker door.

"Me too. I knew he would though. He's always been cool like that. Hey, you wanna come over later on tonight? Dad is going out again," Miley said with an evil yet unmistakably cute little smile.

"Yeah. I'd love to. I'll be over as soon as we finish practicing after school. I'll bring my appetite if you know what I mean," Lilly said winking slightly.

"I'll be waiting. See you later," Miley said kissing Lilly again as she realized that she was late for class.

At the end of the school day, Miley was walking to leave the campus when she ran right into a girl carrying a guitar case. Their collision was followed with a huge THUD!

"Hey, watch it! Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else," the girl said as she arose from her fall. She brushed herself off and picked up a black guitar case with YAMAHA imprinted on its side.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going. Wow, nice guitar case. I have one similar to yours," Miley said as she saw the girl that she collided with for the first time. She had long, black, wavy hair, a tan complexion, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing Converse sneakers, tight, skinny jeans, and a long layered t-shirt. This girl also donned a purple, plad hat that pulled her entire look together.

"Really? Wow. You play the guitar?" she asked Miley.

"Yeah. I write songs, too," Miley told her confidently.

"Very nice, song writing ability is always a plus. Hey, I have a band that just started this past year, and we could always use another guitarist or vocalist. Do you want to come by my place and check us out?" the girl asked Miley. She had a pleasant smile, and Miley could detect that this girl was serious about music.

"Sure. Umm, I'm Miley, by the way,"

"I'm Selena. Selena Gomez. Pleased to meet you, Miley," Selena said shaking hands with Miley.

"I'll give you a ride out to my house if you want. The band is expecting me there," Selena told Miley as she picked up her guitar case and school bag.

"That would be cool," Miley said happily, concluding that she would be able to hang out with Lilly later after meeting Selena's band.

"All right, come with me," Selena said as she led Miley to the school parking lot. Miley was amazed as Selena threw her belongings in the back of a red Porche.

"Hop in," Selena said as she revved the engine of her sparkling convertible.

"Whoa, great ride," Miley said taking the front seat as she slowly scanned the inside of Selena's car.

"Glad you like. Let's rock and roll," Selena said as she looked straight into Miley's eyes, and soon the two girls were speeding down the freeway.

**Author's Note: **This is the last chapter that I have written for now. I promise I will post more chapters in the near future. I might be away from my computer for a while. Thanks for following the story as well as for the good reviews.


	6. Song Sung Lilly

Miley's phone exploded with the sounds of "Hands Down" by Dashboard Confessional. Miley knew right away that this was Lilly's ring tone.

"Hey baby," Miley said as she answered her phone.

"Miley! Hey, I'm going to be home earlier than I thought. Oliver sprained his ankle just as he dropped into the half-pipe today," Lilly said as she watched her two friends, Matt and Jesse, carry Oliver to the first aid center. Miley could have sworn she heard Oliver moaning from pain in the background.

"Aw, poor Ollie. Hope he's okay,"

"Yeah, he should be all right after he gets wrapped. I swear he's the biggest baby of us all," Lilly said laughing.

As Miley talked on her cell phone, Selena drove full speed ahead on the freeway. Miley could see a slight smile burgeoning on Selena's face as they merged onto an exit ramp.

"Anyway, can I come over? I mean, we're pretty much done now that Ollie is down. And besides, I miss you," Lilly said sweetly over the phone.

"You're so cute, Lilly. But hey I should have told you, I met this girl named Selena at school today, and she asked me to check out her band," Miley said while staring out the window trying to avoid eye contact with Selena.

"Oh, cool. Are they any band I would know about?" Lilly asked.

"Selena told me that they just got started this past year," Miley said.

"We don't even have any demos recorded yet," Selena added.

Miley hoped that Lilly was not angry for ditching her after school. But if Lilly had plans to go skating, why couldn't she check out Selena's band?

"Guess you have to start somewhere," Lilly said referring to Selena's new band.

"Yeah. You have to get started if you want to get anywhere...But I'll be home later. You can drop by after I see Selena's band," Miley said.

"Okay, I'll see you then, and tell Selena I say good luck, even though she probably doesn't know me," Lilly said as Miley heard the whirring sound of Lilly's skateboard wheels over the phone.

"All right Lilly, love you lots,"

"Love you, too. Bye!"CLICK!

Miley looked back at Selena as she beamed with delight. Whenever Miley talked to Lilly, even if it was over the phone, she could not prevent feeling Lilly's love. And it certainly shone through her bright eyes along with her amiable smile.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Selena asked Miley after seeing her luminous expression following her phone conversation.

Miley felt that it was right to tell Selena the truth about her and Lilly. It was only right that Selena was introducing Miley to her band, and that keeping secrets would only make Miley's and Selena's new found friendships worse.

"Girlfriend, actually. Her name is Lilly Truscott. We met in English class on the first day of school," Miley said as she braced herself for Selena's reaction.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Selena said making a sudden stop at a red traffic light.

"But hey, that's great. I'm totally happy for you,"

"Thanks. Glad you're not one of those Old fashioned yuppies who can't stand same sex couplings," Miley said, breathing a sigh of relief under her breath.

"Do I look like an old fashioned yuppie? I mean, look at me, Miley, I'm in a band and everything," Selena said laughing, averting her eyes toward Miley's.

"I totally know where you are coming from," Selena added as her voice dropped close to a whisper, despite the fact that she and Miley were the only two people in the car.

Miley smiled back at Selena, and listened for anything at all that would be able to break a sudden, awkward silence.

"Home sweet home," Selena exclaimed as the red Porche pulled passed a gilded gate. Miley could not believe her eyes as Selena's house came into view.

"Your place is amazing," Miley said as her nose pressed against the car window.

"Thanks. My parents had this house for twenty years—two years before they had me," Selena said.

"Wow, they must have worked hard,"

"Yeah. They were restaurant entrepreneurs, and luckily, their plans to start a restaurant in Nashville came through for them." Selena told a most intrigued Miley.

"That's so great, I love restaurants. And now I bet you and your band rock the entire house," Miley said in her bold voice as both of the girls stepped out of the Porche and into a sparkling garage.

All of the power tools were organized according to size, and the air was surprisingly fresh for a garage. Miley could recall that her dad's garage was dirtier than the bottom of a used ash tray.

"My parents must still be at the restaurant. I guess they had more business than expected for today," Selena said leading Miley into the house.

"Are the band members here yet?" Miley asked Selena entering Selena's prestigious estate.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll introduce you," Selena said grabbing Miley's arm as they ran down a long hallway. Miley could hear drums and a strong bass guitar echoing through the entire hallway.

"Hey guys, I met someone at school today who might be able to help us out," Selena told her band.

The remaining three band members all smiled as Selena and Miley approached. There were two guys and two girls.

"Hi, I'm Miley," Miley said introducing herself.

"I'm Justin," a boy with black hair holding a bass guitar said. He was tall and thin, and he wore Converse sneakers like Selena. They revealed his long feet.

"I'm Ross," said the drummer. He was seated at the drum set and demonstrated an opening beat for Miley. She grinned as his shaggy, blond hair whipped wildly around his head.

"I'm Demi," the girl at the keyboard said. She had brown hair and eyes, and she displayed a genteel smile which gave Miley a warm welcome.

"Nice to meet you all," Miley said as she saw Selena opening her guitar case.

"Miley says she can play the guitar. She also told me that she is interested in songwriting," Selena said to her fellow band members.

"Maybe she could help us," Justin said laying his bass guitar beside an amp.

"Show us what you can do on that guitar," Ross said nudging his head toward an old Fender.

"Oh, uh, well, I've never played an electric guitar before. I only have an acoustic," Miley said nervously.

"Here, take mine. Don't worry about Ross. He's just anxious that our band might be able to get somewhere now that we have you," Selena said eyeing Miley.

Miley did not think that Selena would ask her to join the band when she had not even played a single chord for the band to hear. She really did not want to commit to anything yet, especially when Lilly was probably already waiting for back at her house.

"Okay," Miley said taking Selena's guitar.

"What should I play?"

"Anything you want. Preferably something you wrote," Selena said.

"Here's something that is kind of new. It's not finished yet, but I'll play it anyway," Miley said as she played a few chords leading to these lyrics:

"When I first saw you,

I looked straight into your eyes,

Wondering what lies behind them.

And now I'm drowning in a sea of this surprise.

I'm on a new road but I keep wondering what comes next.

But I know, you make me feel the best.

From the moment I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away.

Never gonna go back to those days before,

When doubt called my name.

You give me love, you give me life's good times

When everything's mundane.

More silent hat a raven's coat of black,

Forever I will be taken aback…"

Miley heard Selena clapping loudly in the background as she ended her song.

"That was beautiful, Miley," Demi said sincerely.

"That was really deep," Ross said.

"You sure know how to wear your heart on your sleeve," Justin said.

Miley was glad that her song managed to touch the hearts of Selena's band, including Ross, the hardcore drummer. Miley could picture Lilly with wide eyes as she would play the finished version of her song. Perhaps spending time with Selena's band would give her additional ambition and assistance to finish her song. Maybe she and the band would able to make Lilly a mixed CD.

"Thanks, guys. It would be great to see how it would sound with a real band behind it," Miley said.

"Maybe sometime we could help you finish it," Demi said.

"That would be sweet," Miley said in her bold voice once again.

After hearing some additional in the works numbers from Selena's band, Miley nearly jumped out of her skirt when she saw the clock on the wall.

"Oh jeez, I gotta get home," Miley yelled remembering that Lilly would be at her house later, and the clock already read seven thirty.

"Will you drive me home, Selena?" Miley asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, come on. Sorry Miley, I totally lost track of time," Selena said.

"Ha ha, any excuse for her to drive the Porche," Justin said playfully. Selena rubbed his head to mess up his hair.

"Watch it, Selena, I worked hard on that doo," he said.

"I'm sure you did," Selena added sarcastically.

"Now everyone say goodbye to Miley," Selena told her band members as she reached for her car keys.

Miley waved goodbye to everyone, and left the band room feeling rather stressed that she might have kept Lilly waiting. But at the same time, she was pleased that she bumped into Selena earlier that day. Who knows where this whole band thing would take her.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Assurance

"You really should consider joining the band," Selena told Miley as she backed out of her spotless garage.

"I knew the guys would like you," Selena added with delight.

"Well, I think your band is great. I hope you make it big with chart topping hits," Miley said.

"So does that mean you're not going to join us?" Selena asked Miley.

"No, it's Lilly. We've been together for some time now, and I was thinking I should discuss things with her first," Miley explained to Selena as she tilted her head back in the car seat.

"I mean, the band is a big commitment just like any relationship. Just let me talk to Lilly and I'll get back to you," Miley continued.

There was something about Miley that Selena instantly liked. Miley's heartfelt concern for the one she loved made Selena feel sorry for pushing Miley to join her band the first day that they met.

"It's cool, Miley. Take your time. It's really sweet of you to care for your girlfriend by telling her everything that you want to do," Selena said as they drove toward Miley's house.

As they pulled in the driveway, Selena was grinning wildly.

"Thanks for showing us your song. You're a really great song writer," Selena said as she opened her arms for Miley.

"I had so much fun meeting your band. Maybe next time I'll rock out with you guys," Miley said hugging her new friend.

Even though Lilly was waiting for her inside the house, Miley liked the way Selena felt in her arms. Selena was certainly different than Lilly. She was more sultry by nature while Lilly was just plain cute. Despite the intriguing feeling, Miley knew she had to let go of Selena.

"Bye, Miley," Selena whispered into Miley's ear, forcing Miley to feel a familiar sensation.

"Bye, Selena, and thanks," Miley said grabbing her guitar and walking to her door.

Miley knew that Lilly would be glad to see her after such a long day. Immediately after wrapping on the door, Miley heard Lilly's footsteps headed for the doormat.

"Miley!" Lilly exclaimed as she embraced Miley in the doorway. Miley kissed Lilly right away. The impact pushed Lilly back into the foyer. Lilly's warm breath was so welcoming to Miley, especially after the more than confusing episode with Selena.

The house was empty, so Miley was not afraid to be her "playful' self around Lilly.

"Miley, that tickles," Lilly squeaked as her lover's long, wavy hair caressed the exposed tops of her porcelain like breasts.

Miley then laid Lilly down on the couch simultaneously tickling other parts of Lilly that were not yet exposed. Lilly felt so fulfilled in Miley's presence. Miley was like the calm, steady rain that vanquished a dearth of rejuvenation.

"Take me again, Miley. I love you," Lilly said looking into her deep eyes.

Miley kissed Lilly softly before she took her on a pleasure filled journey.

"So how was Selena's band?" Lilly asked Miley as they remained in a heap on the living room floor.

"They were nice. All really cool people," Miley said in a low voice as she kissed Lilly's bare shoulder.

"You should join them, Miley. Don't let me hold you back from making music. And besides, I'll love you no matter what," Lilly said intently holding Miley's hands.

"Thanks baby. You're the sweetest," Miley whispered licking Lilly's ear slowly.

Right there in that moment, Lilly Truscott felt as if she died and went to heaven.

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the delay in chapters. I just got moved into college. This chapter was a short one. I hope it was enjoyable. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Dangerous

Miley was pleased that Lilly did not have any problems with her joining Selena's band. As of now, there was nothing that could get in the way of Miley and Lilly's relationship. The two could compromise over any dividing issue they faced.

For instance, if Miley wanted pepperoni on pizza while Lilly wanted cheese, they got a pizza with half pepperoni and half cheese. If Lilly wanted to go skate with the gang, Miley said that she would see Lilly after she hit the half pipe. If Miley wanted to join a band, Lilly said, "Go rock out. I'll be at all of your shows."

Miley saw Selena during school the next day. Selena was looking good as always by sporting her converse sneakers and tight jeans. Miley consciously admired Selena's style as she approached her from behind.

"Hey, Selena," Miley said standing behind her new friend.

"Miley," Selena said as she abruptly turned around nearly whipping Miley with her dark hair.

"I'd love to join your band. Lilly and I discussed it, and she's cool with it," Miley said confidently, instantly putting a smile on Selena's face.

"Great!" Selena said with wide eyes. Miley noticed her sultry smile again, but it was soon replaced by movement in her lips.

"I'm having a party this Friday at my house. My band will be there. You should come," Selena told Miley.

"Sounds like a good time. I'll be there at eight," Miley said in that strong voice that echoed in Selena's ears.

"Can't wait to see you there," Selena said as her eyes and voice did that dropping thing again.

Miley did not know what she was feeling that very moment, but she knew one thing. She was certainly excited to see Selena and her band on Friday night.

"Miley, I'm going to pick you up on Friday night. You can be the guest of honor," Selena told Miley the following day. Miley felt as sense of pride as well as a sense of ambivalence in being Selena's guest of honor. Going to this party would mean that Miley would lose a night with Lilly. As she pondered these thoughts, she realized that one Friday night apart would surely bring no harm to their relationship, for they have been inseparable from the start. Maybe if there was time after the party, Miley could climb into Lilly's bedroom window. They could spend the night in each other's arms with their lips occasionally touching.

Despite the certainty of wanting to see Selena again, Miley was uncertain about the extent of the party Selena would be hosting. She imagined it could go one of two ways—either her band members are 

present and the party is a more quiet, intimate arrangement, or a massive crowd of rambunctious people would fill the Gomez estate.

To Miley's luck, Lilly was skating in a competition the night of Selena's party. Lilly's hands were determined to clench the first place trophy.

"All right, Miley. I'll talk to you after the skate competition," Lilly said.

"Okay, sweetie. You show 'em who's boss. I love you," Miley said kissing Lilly before leaving school on Friday.

"I love you," Lilly mouthed through a most enticing kiss.

That night, Miley patiently waited for the red Porsche to come zooming into her driveway. She also could not wait to see Selena. Even though Miley had not known Selena for very long, she experienced new and sometimes unexplainable emotions in the presence of Selena's dark features. There was something about Selena that was so inscrutable, and yet at the same time palpable to Miley's senses.

"Beep beep!" went the familiar sound of Selena's brilliant vehicle. Miley was so deep in thought that she did not hear the four sleek tires turn into her driveway. As soon as she heard the beckoning horn, Miley arose from her sitting position, entered the car, and sat down to an intriguing sight.

"Hey," Selena said in a more sultry voice than usual. Miley almost jumped out of her car seat when she saw Selena's enrapturing appearance.

When Miley laid her eyes on Selena, they were immediately averted to her chest that was heavily accentuated in a dangerously low cut tank top. Selena's long, dark hair also curtained her face, creating shadows around her seemingly flawless facial features in the dim light. Miley also smelled a ravishing scent of raspberry that was diffusing from Selena's skin, and saw that her two silken legs rested underneath a very short skirt. This was almost too much. Miley was speechless, and she knew that she was staring. She had to say something quick, or Selena would be getting ideas.

"Wow, you look great, Selena," she said trying not to sound like a gawking fool.

"Oh, why thank you, Miley. You look amazing as always. Lilly is one lucky girl," Selena answered with a slight trace of jealousy.

Once again, Miley did not know what to say. Selena shows up dressed to kill nearly bringing her to her knees, and she reminds her of Lilly. For the past few minutes, Miley completely disregarded the fact that she was currently in a relationship.

"Um, thanks," Miley said in bewilderment.

"Anything for you, Miley. You're so cute when you're modest," Selena chirped.

Miley knew that Selena was flirting with her. And the scary part was that she liked it. Miley wanted so much to flirt back in a way she had never done before, and then perhaps go a step further when Selena would stop the car. But Miley decided to hold her tongue, despite several urges biting her from below.

When they arrived at Selena's house, Miley only saw two other cars parked out on the lawn. It wasn't a big bash after all.

"Come on, we're waiting for you," Selena told Miley as they passed the threshold of the house. Miley saw Justin, Ross, and Demi lounging in the kitchen. Miley greeted Selena's friends with the smile she always wore when she saw familiar faces.

After talking about band matters and the previous week at school, the boys started comparing their high scores for Halo 3, and Selena seemed to have vanished into thin air. Miley wondered where Selena could have gone, so she talked to Demi, Selena's best friend.

"Do you know where Selena went off to? I did not even notice her leave the room," Miley said to Demi.

"Um, no. I thought she went to the bathroom," Demi said with a sweet smile. Miley noticed that Demi had a very cute demeanor about her. So she decided to talk to her about her friend none other than Selena.

"Has Selena been acting weird lately? I mean, she seem s different since the last time I saw her," Miley said making contact with Demi's warm, brown eyes.

"She actually has been acting differently. All week in class, she stared out the window the entire time. Normally, she's pretty alert," Demi said as she sipped soda from one of Selena's party glasses. Miely wondered if it was the band—or perhaps romantic problems.

"Is she in a relationship? Sometimes that can throw you off," Miley asked.

"No…" Demi said sounding a bit crestfallen.

"She's single. Sometimes I do not know what she is looking for," Demi continued in the same sullen tone.

Miley was even more confused by the way Demi was explaining things. Her reasoning of Selena being single partially explained the flirting in the car. But what Miley now wanted to know was whether or not Demi—the very cute, down to earth keyboardist was ever or ever wanted to be romantically involved with Selena. But since Miley did not know Demi very well, she decided not to pry her with intimate questions. It was better to watch from a distance for the time being.

"Well, I guess we all go through stuff like that. I mean, not knowing what we want," Miley told Demi.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I wish things were different. Selena is so amazing. I'm so glad to have her as a friend," Demi said smiling again.

"You seem like you would be a great friend to have, Demi. I'm really glad I met you guys," Miley said as Demi returned to a more relaxes state.

After talking with the band members for several hours into the night, Demi, Ross, and Justin said goodbye to Miley and Selena.

"See you at practice on Tuesday night," Ross said as they departed.

After Selena shut the door, she instantly turned to Miley. After a rather awkward silence, Miley said,

"That was a good party. I guess I'll grab my bag—"

"Hold on, Miley," Selena said as she paced back to the kitchen table with a devious gleam in her eyes.

"I want to talk to you,"

"Ok. About what?" Miley asked sensing that weird feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She also knew that she was not going to be able to speak in a normal manner.

"About you," Selena said as she planted herself in the kitchen right next to Miley. Miley knew that Selena was up to something that may have been partially discussed previously with Demi.

Miley sat there trying to contain herself as Selena put her arm around her.

"Um, Selena, I told Lilly to wait up for me after the party," Miley said as she tried very hard to focus her eyes on someplace else in the room other than Selena.

"Come closer," Selena said drawing Miley in. She felt like a trapped rat that was led to an early demise by an attractive scent.

Miley was yet again lost for words and actions. She knew Lilly was waiting for her, and Selena was now practically on her lap. A low, sensual giggle escaped Selena's mouth and wrapped around Miley's sensitive ears. Oh, how Miley wanted to devour Selena right then and there, but she still had the tiniest trace of self control pulsating within her being.

"Selena, what are you doing?" Miley asked as beads of sweat began to form on her neckline.

"Oh, Miley. I think you know," Selena whispered into her ear. As she felt Selena's decadent breath and soft lips embrace her earlobe, Miley lost all sense and began to caress Selena's hair. It was so smooth, like the finest velvet. Miley then wondered how hair in another region of Selena's body would feel and taste, especially when she was this wild and aroused.

As Selena felt the arch of Miley's back through her shirt, Miley's lips touched Selena's neck, then cheek, then lips. Selena was now kissing Miley with the force of hurricane winds. Miley felt as if she was unconscious, now entering another realm of euphoria.

"Come on Miley, follow me," Selena said playfully as she led a very aroused Miley upstairs. Selena had to have Miley! She was so desirable in ways Selena could not count, and the reality of Miley being in a relationship only fueled the fire within Selena's heart.

Selena quickly opened her bedroom door as she moaned deeply into Miley's mouth. Miley was so transfixed on Selena that she did not notice the chic design of Selena's bedroom. If she was in a conscious state, she would have surely commented on the room's layout and design.

Miley's back hit several plush blankets as Selena's body collapsed onto her own. Selena could not keep her mouth off of Miley. Her tongue was like an angry swarm of bees rising up from a broken hive. And Miley loved every minute.

Selena tore Miley's clothing off revealing a toned yet feminine figure. She caressed Miley's chest and stomach, making her growl in pleasure.

"Oooh, you're a feisty one," Selena said devilishly now removing her clothes.

Miley loved the sight that was before her. Selena was dangerously attractive. Her long, black hair and mocha like complexion fit perfectly with her slim yet voluptuous body. Passion was evident behind her dark eyes and full lips.

"Selena," Miley said as she wrapped her arms around the sultry Selena.

Selena kissed Miley's neck and asked, "What is it, you sexy thing?"

Miley knew that Lilly would be waiting for her back home. Maybe she won first place at the skate competition, or maybe she broke her leg and will never be able to walk again.

"Selena, I have to go home to Lilly," Miley said looking up into Selena's focused eyes.

"But Miley, I want you so bad," Selena moaned as she kissed Miley's lower abdomen. Miley felt each movement of Selena's lips on her stomach, and it did not help her return to herself: the girl who loved Lilly Truscott.

"You really should take me home," Miley said in a low tone.

Selena rolled off of Miley, and lay beside her. She gave a loud sigh, and stared back at Miley.

"Miley, let me hold you just a little bit longer," Selena said as she put her arms around Miley's body. Miley did the same to Selena, and felt the warm rush of her blood infused deep inside of her very desirable friend. If she wasn't dating Lilly, Miley would have taken Selena in a heartbeat. Selena breathed easily as she placed her head on Miley's chest. The two of them lay in silence, listening to each other breath for what seemed to be hours.

As Selena stared into Miley's eyes, she knew that Miley wanted her. Selena leaned toward Miley's face, and Miley responded with a passionate kiss. There was something about Selena that was so irresistible, 

and Miley knew that she resisted Selena's charm long enough. Miley growled as she kissed Selena fiercely, arousing her almost to a breaking point.

"Just take me, Selena," Miley said as Selena was grinding her body into her own like never before. She noticed how enchanting Selena was in the dim light of her room. Every shadow enhanced the experience further. Little did Miley know that Lilly was skating toward the Gomez estate at that very moment wanting to show Miley her first place trophy.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the lack of updates. School has been crazy. Now that I've introduced Demi into the story on a more intimate level, feel free to read my poetic fic, "Consume." It explains Demi's true feelings for Selena based on this story. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
